Painful Mistakes
by Sorenji123
Summary: Annabeth feels neglected and Files for Divorce, can Percy salvage their broke Marriage.


**MY FIRST PJO FIC HOPE YOU ENJOY AND DISCLAMIER GOES TO the realy author**

* * *

Here he was, lying next to his soon to be ex wife, he shuddered at thought of her leaving him, but he deserved it, she knew it, everyone knew it, he couldn't accept it. It had already been an hour since he sneaked in her room, he had been so foolish, neglecting her for a job, it became to much for her to handle, so she filled for divorce, he remembered his exact expression when the letter came to him in his office, he instantly cried after he read it, he tried to talk her out of it, he pleaded and begged her to forgive him, but she was done, she could no longer be with a man who'd abandon herm she had already been abandon to much in her life.

"Hey, I hope your sleeping Annabeth, I hope your dreaming peacefully," chimed Percy as he rested his head on the pillow looking at her back, ow how he loved watching her sleep, she looked so beautiful when she slept, he remembered how he cuddle with her, and how she would rest her head on his chest, and kiss him before they slept, just remembering it brought tears to his eyes, how could he have given up the one thing he could never live without.

"I love you Anna, I really, really, really do, I know I have wronged you, I know you still probably hate me," he chuckled, "I know I hate me, I'm stupid, I never changed did I, still the same foolish seaweed brain; I was happy, for the short while we were married, I know you weren't and it kills me to know you want this divorce, but to make it up to you, I'll give.."

He hesitated, chocking back a sob, tears cascading his face, he had to let her go, he need to let her go, he didn't want to let her go but if he was going to make up to her, he'd give her what she wants, little did he know, Annabeth was wide a wake, she made sure her eyes were shut and that her breathing stayed shallow, she learned how to do that years back on some of her less than productive mission when they were at camp, but nonetheless, she was also holding back her tears, never once has he been so sincere when apologizing, never had she heard, let alone seen him so crushed by what he was saying, but she was tired and hurt by his neglect for her, how could he do it, when she had screeched the world looking for him, praying he was alright, when they were younger.

"So, before I leave, for the last time, here are the divorce papers you wanted me to sign," he chocked, "I hope….that …your… you'll be happy when I'm gone, and find someone whose gonna love you and never neglect you the way I did, I love you Annabeth Chase," he said purposely leaving out Jackson, if he said it he knew he die right there.

He shifted himself to reach her head, giving her one last kiss on her hair and reluctantly pushed himself off the bed, slowly he made his way to the door, but not before taking one last look at the goddess on the bed.

"Good by my love," he whispered.

Not to long after he left, Percy begrudgingly proceeded to his car across the road, in hi hand was her ring, she gave him two days ago, he wasn't paying attention to the traffic lights and began to across the road, it happened so fast, he could barely comprehend his situation, but all he could remember was flashing lights and the call of the dark and welcoming light.

**TIME SKIP**

It hadn't been more than an hour since Percy left and Annabeth had read the divorce papers, she could see that signing these paper were hard for Percy, due to the tear stain marks he left. Looking at these papers, the realization of leaving him had become all too real, she had so wanted to believe him tonight, but her pride wouldn't let her open her eyes. He was crying, she thought, it was so strange to see a man who seldom cries, breakdown when it matters the most, it hurt her to seem this way, but he did far worse.

Now all that was left to do was visit the lawyers tomorrow and it will be settled, she no longer be Annabeth Chase Jackson, she hadn't realized the tears until it splattered across the papers, she was truly going to let him go, did she really want to leave him, is this the right thing to do, was what flew through her mind, suddenly her cell phone rang breaking her out of her stupor, she didn't know why at first, but hearing her cell phone, a negative feeling penetrated her skin as she saw the caller to be Thalia.

"Annabeth," she said, almost as if she was crying, wait crying Thalia never cried, what was going on.

"Annabeth, come to the hospital quick, I know you both have your differences but, it's Percy he's been in an accident, a bus collided with him when he was crossing the street, he in surgery right now, he's…. doctors say he may not make it," she said erratically, which made Annabeth drop the phone, tears were bursting from her eyes, her breath ceased to come, she was choking, her heart burning like the fires of hell, the thought of him dying was sickening. She didn't know what to do, she had forced him to leave her, and she was getting exactly what she wanted, him leaving, mostly likely for good. Annabeth rushed towards her keys, picking up her jacket and sped towards the hospital hoping, praying he'd survive.

As she arrived at the hospital, she was embraced by a crying Thalia, in all her years of knowing her, not once had she seen so many tears coming from her huntress of a friend, this intern made her cry more.

"How is he, will he be okay, tell me something Thalia," she screaming, hoping she wasn't crying because he died, if he did Annabeth never once thought of the day he'd die, so she never really geared her self up for the emotional tundra it may bring.

"He's still in surgery, doctors say it will be more like a miracle if her survives," she said in a broken voice, "Annie, I know shouldn't say this, but Percy came to me two weeks ago, when you gave him those papers, he told me he regretted everything he did, and the only reason why he was working so hard, was so he could pay for a trip to Greece where you guy went for your honey moon, granted it may not be so expensive to buy, but he was working hard so he'd get two months off to be with you, here he even gave me the ticket he bought"

Upon hearing this Annabeth felt her knees, she didn't know, why had she been so hasty to let him go, why couldn't Percy tell her the truth, Thalia could see what Annabeth was thinking so she responded,

"He probably believed you'd think he was lying, so maybe that's why he didn't tell you,"

This only made her cry harder, "What have I done Thalia," she squeaked.

**Time skip**

A few hours had pass, and everyone Percy knew, flooded through the hospital doors, he was still in surgery, Annabeth found it especially hard to face Percy's mom, but again Sally being who she was just embraced her with open arms, to which she greedily accepted.

"So I'm looking for Mr. Jackson's immediate family," said a man in green scrubs.

Annabeth hesitated to get up, but she wills herself to see Percy's Doctor, at least she wasn't alone, she had Sally and Paul to be there with her.

"Alright, in the case of Mr. Jackson, I'd say he's one really lucky son of a sea God," said the doctor, upon looking at him careful Annabeth realized the person to be none other than her half brother Malcolm, she smiled and hugged him.

"He's gonna be fine Annie, Mr. and Mrs. Blowfis, he's still a bit sedated but you can go see him."

To this Percy Mother shared a look with Paul, they both decided to go in after.

"Annabeth, dear I think he'd want to see you first," Said Sally smiling at the Zombie of the girl she had known since she was 12, and I think you both have things that need to be said."

To this Annabeth let go her brother and timidly walked to his room, upon entering, she almost feel to her knees, seeing him so battered and bruised instantly sent tears to her eyes, she could her the beeping of the monitor that he was hooked to, she could see him trying to move his head, he grunted, mostly likely because of the pain.

"Percy," she calls out timidly.

He forces himself to look towards the sound, knowing exactly who it belonged to, the only person he ever truly loves, and it was Annabeth.

"Anna." he groaned as well as winced due to the pain, his throat felt like someone was feeding him acid.

To this Annabeth quickly rushed to his side trying her best not to hurt him, she so badly wanted his arms around her, she so badly wanted to kiss him and yell at him for being so stupid, but rightnow, she was glad he's alive, so glad her tears began to fall.

Percy tried his best to reach her face with his hands but, they being broken didn't allow him such Luxury.

"Anna, I'm sorry I haven't been a good husband," he coughed, "Honestly, I wish I did die in the accident, it probably make the pain easier to bear, because losing you, already destroyed what inside." Her heart clenched due to Percy's confession.

"Hush Percy, don't speak, I'm still upset, especially since Thalia had to show me why you were always at work, you could have told me, and now I wanna strangle and kiss you at the same time, I know I told you to leave, but almost making it a reality, Percy," she stuttered the last part. "That was unbearable to even think."

He looked at her, he could see the puffiness of eyes and the salty tears running down her face, he internally groaned, again he hurt, how one person can be so stupid he thought but man, did she look beautiful.

"I'm sorry Anna, I wanted to surprise you, but I guess it was too much,"

She couldn't take it anymore, she embraced him, she heard him hiss but, she could careless right now, she'd tend to those wounds later, right now; she was overdue for a hug, from the man she loved.

"I love you Percy, please don't scare me like that again," she said tears forming in eyes again for gods know how many times in the past 6 hours.

"So does this mean you," but he was cut of.

"Yes Percy, I nullify this divorce, seeing you lying here today showed me one thing, i wouldn't be able to survive, let alone live without you, but you must promise me not leave me in the dark again," she said which got her a nod from her Husband.

He smiled, and Annabeth only chuckled, god they both couldn't remember the last time they smiled let alone laugh in along time.

Annabeth proceed to kiss him which sent millions of microscopic shockwaves through her skin, Percy was a bit surprised but kissed her back nonetheless both reveling in there blissful contact.

Afterwards everyone flooded in, some yelled at Percy, some cried some even kissed him, manly Annabeth and his mother but, after the shitty few months and one painful experiences they both lived happily ever after well not quite, they still bickered but what couple doesn't.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed, and i know i have other stories to write been busy, this was actually the first fic i wrote finally felt confident to post, so again ill have my bleach posted on friday, and Naruto on Saturday hopefully again plz review**


End file.
